te odio, pero te quiero
by sapphire97
Summary: No quiero enamorarme, solamente sirve para tener falsas esperanzas para ser feliz y no pensar en otra cosa. Me llamo Liza, y esta es mi historia. Black Lucho y White Liza.
1. Mi gran trauma

Principalmente, no sabía que escribir en mi otra historia, una máscara, un destino. Y de pronto se me ocurrió esta, ¡espero que os guste!

Te odio, pero te quiero.

Capitulo 1:

Mi gran trauma.

2007:

Es un lunes de semana santa, vamos, una semana de fiesta. Mañana empezamos el colegio, voy a cuarto de primaria al igual que mi hermano gemelo Lucho. El siempre sobresale en todo lo que hago, en las materias del colegio, en el deporte, en la popularidad, etc… Pero hay algo con que puedo estar tranquila y superarle, con los Pokemon. En eso se me da bien, pero me da envidia Lucho por una cosa, el sabe pronunciar la "R". Des de pequeña no la puedo pronunciar, me hicieron sentir mal, me sentí muy sola, pedí ayuda pero nadie me ayudo. Al tiempo ya me dejaron en paz, entonces me hice amiga de Cheren y Bel, pero como siempre pasa, les cae mejor Lucho que a mí. ¿Por qué todo el mundo prefiere a Lucho que a mí? Mejor pienso en el lugar donde para mi se esta bien, la biblioteca. Me encanta la lectura y es un buen sitio para pensar ya que hay silencio y no mi hermano. Pero cuando estoy genial, viene mi hermano. Cuando me alejo de el a una parte de la biblioteca, era la de fantasía-romántica, me encantaba esa sección, me podía imaginarme que mi príncipe azul me salvaba de mi hermano y de mi vida, me llevaría lejos de esto. Pero corriendo me choque con alguien, era un chico muy guapo con una sonrisa preciosa:

-Perdón.- Le respondí, pero parecía que no había pasado nada.

-No pasa nada, ¿Qué le pasa?

-No creo que deba hablar con gente que no conozco.- Me daba igual, se resultaba familiar de algún modo.

-Lo siento, no me he presentado, me llamo N Armonía. ¿Y tu?-

-Liza.

-Eres preciosa Liza.- Me sentía bien con el, parecía un buen amigo. Espero que mi hermano no lo estropee.

-No se que decir, la mayoría de las personas prefieren estar con mi hermano gemelo Lucho, y me hace sentir sola.

-Yo también me siento solo, pero el haberte conocido, al estar contigo, ya no me siento solo.

-¡Liza! Vámonos a casa.- Muchas gracias Lucho, ya no estaré con el un rato mas.

-Te tienes que ir, ya se, ¿Quedamos mañana?

-Vale. ¿Aquí mismo?

-Pues claro, espero que llegue mañana pronto.

-Y yo.- Y me fui, al girarme vi a mi hermano hablar con N, pero N se fue a otra parte dejando a Lucho mal. Me reí, no se podía ver eso todos los días. Pero al irme me choque de nuevo, era N.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tu no eres como tu hermano, me ha contado las cosas que has hecho que le daban vergüenza. Me da igual lo que hayas hecho, parece como si te conociera des de siempre. Por favor, quédatelo.- Me dio una pokeball, la quería abrir, pero aquí no se podía y el lo sabia. ¿Este será el día mas feliz de mi vida? No se, a ver que pasara mañana.

A la noche me fui rápido a la cama, y no era por el colegio. Si no por la pokeball de N. La lance y salio un Pokemon de tipo siniestro, decían de él que no se encontraba muy fácilmente, Zorua. Era tan hermoso, pero no sabia si esconderlo o decirle a mi madre que me lo encontré. Creo que seria que lo escondiera, por si mi madre dice que lo abandone y no quiero. Es un regalo de la persona que no le ha importado mi forma de hablar, y eso me gusto. De todos los chicos que conozco, el es distinto.

Por la mañana en la clase hicimos un punto de libro, se me acaba de ocurrir algo. Are un punto de libro para N, de agradecimiento por el Pokemon. Hoy Bel me ha preguntado por que estoy tan contenta y le conté lo de ayer, se alegro tanto por mí que le gustaría tener algo parecido. Al ir a la biblioteca por la tarde, estuve esperando. Espere y espere. Pero no vino. Pensé que le importaba, ¿todos los hombres son a sin? Creo que si, no pienso enamorarme nunca jamás, mentí, me he enamorado de N.

2019:

Ya tengo 22 años y sigo en pie mi palabra. No he tenido novio y no me he enamorado. Aunque algunos chicos han intentado ligar conmigo. Yo siempre he dicho que no, Bel dice que tengo que olvidarme de él, pero no puedo. Fue mi primer amor y la primera persona que se fijo en mí. Ahora estoy en el ultimo curso de arqueología en cuidad Esmalte. Mi profesora es la líder del gimnasio, Aloe. La verdad yo ya la conocía y quería estudiar las antigüedades de Teselia. Y cuando se lo pregunte, me dijo que seria mi profesora. Me puse tan contenta. Durante estos años, he estado triste, he estado contenta, he viajado por toda Teselia y venciendo gimnasios y gané la liga Pokemon. Gracias a eso pude estudiar arqueología con Aloe, también estudie artes marciales por si acaso me pasa algo. Y mi Zorua ha evolucionado a Zoroark. Al verle he pensado en el, ¿Por qué no me olvido de él? No se, será que es mi mayor trauma que tengo.

¡Hola! El primer capitulo esta basado en un hecho real, mejor no pregunten sobre el tema, gracias.


	2. No es posible

A partir de este capitulo, todo lo demás es pura ficción. Pero se centra en el trauma de Liza. Comentad por favor.

Te odio, pero te quiero.

Capitulo 2:

No es posible.

Como cuidad Esmalte esta cerca de Pueblo Arcilla pues voy en bici. Como se va rápido. Estaba mirando una cosa en ciudad Terracota cuando de repente escucho que hay algo en la plaza. Al acercarme me encuentro con Cheren y voy con el, se veía en la plaza dos banderas blancas, negras y azules con una P en el medio. De pronto, vi que una persona de pelo verde con un traje que parece un castillo empieza hablar:

-Damas y caballeros, des de hace mucho tiempo hemos convivido con los Pokemon, pero, ¿Ellos son felices dentro de las pokeballs?- todo el mundo empezó a preguntárselo. Y me dio la sensación de que me miraba el hombre peli-verde. Entonces me asuste al notar una mano en mi hombro, era Zoroark, salio de su pokeball y me ayudo a recoger las bolsas que se me cayeron. La verdad es que tenía muchas, le pregunte si salio de la pokeball para ayudarme con las bolsas y asintió.

-Perdonadme, no me he presentado, me llamo Ghechis y soy del Equipo Plasma. Y nosotros tenemos una idea, la liberación de los Pokemon. Ellos han estado con nosotros siempre, ¿pero ellos son felices al estar con nosotros? Tu joven, la de las bolsas. ¿Por qué tu Pokemon te esta ayudando con esas bolsas?- Me di cuenta que se refería a mi, me puse nerviosa, pero lo de la liberación. No me parecía una buena idea. Mis Pokemon han estado conmigo por que han querido, hemos estado juntos con las cosas fáciles y con las cosas difíciles, y no creo que por unas palabras que el diga cambie mi opinión.

-Pues el ha salido solo de la pokeball sin que yo diga nada, le pregunte si quería ayudarme con las bolsas y el asintió, hemos estado juntos des de hace tiempo y conozco lo que le gusta y lo que no. Zoroark ha sido mi primer Pokemon, en todo lo malo me ha ayudado y yo con el lo mismo, y no creo que eso cambie.- Zoroark me abrazo con alegría, seguro que lo que dije le gusto. Pero de pronto miro a mi izquierda con curiosidad, ¿Qué habrá visto? No lo se, pero la gente estuvo hablando des de que termine mi pequeño discurso, parecía convencida de que el amor de Pokemon y humanos sea mas fuerte que cualquier cosa.

-Pero seguro que te pillo cariño después de algo muy significativo, ningún Pokemon esta contento con su entrenador hasta que pasa algo muy grande y…

- ¡Zoo!- Grito Zoroark, parecía ofendido con las palabras de Ghechis. Y yo también estaba enfadada con el, no sabe nada de mis Pokemon ni de ellos, no puede decir lo que le apetezca solamente para que le vean que tiene razón.

-No puedes hablar de mi Pokemon sin saber como es, el des de un principio ha estado animándome por que se me fue una parte importante de mi corazón. Si no sabes como son los Pokemon con sus entrenadores, poco sabes de los Pokemon.- Solté sin más, Zoroark me miro contento, había hecho que ya no estuviese enfadado.

-Aquí mi teoría señorita, la liberación de los Pokemon. Asin podrían vivir en paz y completos, tenedlo en cuenta cada vez que le pedís algo a vuestros Pokemon.- Y se fueron, a mi me miro con unos ojos, mostraba desprecio e ira. Al irse, todo el mundo estaba comentando lo ocurrido en la plaza, unos decían que seria bueno liberar los Pokemon, otros decían que estaban de acuerdo conmigo. Al mirar a la gente, vi que se iban a sus casa, pero uno se quedo mirándome, me sonaba familiar.

-Liza, has estado fantástica.- Me dijo Cheren, me había sacado de mi mundo, como siempre. Pero me alegro por ello, tengo que irme a ciudad Esmalte, y ya estoy llegando tarde.

-Tu Pokemon…

-No hables tan rápido.- Dijo Cheren al chico peli-verde. Zoroark se puso a la defensiva, como si esperada que algo sucediese.

-¡Quiero un combate contigo chica!

-¿Qué?

-¿Luchamos?

-Vale. Ve Zoroark.- Y empezó el combate, el saco un Liepard, Zoroark parecía luchar con rabia, no lo entendí. Después de un buen rato, gané.

-Parece que lo que decías antes era cierto, me gusta.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Pregunto Cheren por que no lo entendía, y si el no lo entiende menos lo entiendo yo.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con la filosofía de Ghechis, todos los Pokemon tienen que ser liberados para convivir mejor. Y si me disculpáis, me tengo que ir. Hasta otro día, Liza.

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-¿No te has dado cuenta de quien soy? Aun me siento solo.- Después de aquellas palabras, se fue. No me lo podía creer. ¿Era el de verdad? No, no puede ser el. No tiene que serlo. Me puse la mano en la boca y me salieron las lágrimas solas.

-No puede ser…

-¿El que no puede ser? Liza, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Creo, creo que es N.

¡Hola! Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo. Comentad o dejad un review, como es lo mismo. Hasta el próximo capitulo.


	3. ¿Musa o ángel?

Bueno, aun no se me ocurre nada para mi otra historia, pero seguiré intentando dar lo mejor de mis historias de ahora y en las próximas, espero vuestro review!

Te odio, pero te quiero.

Capitulo 3:

¿Musa o ángel?

Zoroark estaba muy preocupado por mi, le decía que estaba bien pero no me cree. Normal, ha estado durante todo este tiempo a mi lado animándome y me daba esperanza de que vendría a por mi. Pero nunca vino, y ahora que ha aparecido, no se que hacer. Me siento inútil. Por creer en las palabras de un chico que acababa de conocer, pero no lo podía evitar. Me hacia sentir especial. Aunque fuese por solo un momento, yo se que me quiso, de alguna forma lo se. Ya estoy en el gimnasio para mi próxima clase, aunque yo no tenga muchas ganas de ir. Pero si voy y hago que no pasa nada pues seguramente estaré bien.

-Llegas tarde, ¿has estado en la plaza de ciudad Terracota?- Pregunto Aloe, siempre se entera de todo, no se como se lo hace.

-Si, me encontré con un amigo y lo vi. Espero que no te importe.

-¿Importarme? Que va. He escuchado tu pequeño discurso improvisado y has defendido la unión de amistad de Pokemon y humanos. Has hecho bien en decir esas palabras.

-Gracias, pensaba que estarías enfadada por que había llegado tarde.

-¿Y no te acuerdas de algo?- Pregunto Aloe, esta siendo como es, una madre que se preocupa de todo el mundo. Pero ahora no se a que se me refiere, seguro que es algo bueno.

-No.

-Hoy nos íbamos de viaje a investigar una cosa en el castillo ancestral.

-Es verdad, no se como se me había olvidado algo asin.- Con el tema de N se me olvido, me alegro de que tenga algo bonito que hacer en vez de pensar en el.

-¿Será por que te encontraste a alguien?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me entero de todo, ¿Qué paso entre vosotros dos?

-Pues veras, estaba un día en la bibliote…- ¡PUMM! Se escucho un ruido afuera, nos fuimos rápidamente a la parte del museo. Estaban los del Equipo Galaxia. A mi ya no me extrañaba, des de que los vi, me dieron malas vibraciones.

-¿Quiénes sois panda de idiotas?- Pregunto el marido de Aloe, parecía enfadado, normal. Entrar asin y ensuciar todo pues yo también me enfadaría.

-Somos el Equipo Plasma, necesitamos el cráneo de ese Pokemon.

-No permitiremos que te lo lleves. –Dijo Aloe muy segura de si misma, siempre la he visto asin, pero con ese tono de enfadara no. Estaba preocupada por ella, me contó que fue lo primero que encontró como arqueóloga y le tiene mucho cariño.

-Suerte que dijisteis algo de la liberación de los Pokemon y nada de robar cráneos.- Solté de repente. Y me sentí bien.

-Pero si los queremos liberar, tenemos que coger "prestado" ese cráneo.- entonces hubo una gran nube de gas y cuando se disperso, ya no estaba el cráneo. Me fui rápidamente a fuera, pero me choque con alguien. Era Camus, seguramente habrá venido para tener inspiración, otra vez.

-Liza, ¿Qué pasa?

-Se han llevado mi cráneo.- Dijo Aloe saliendo corriendo con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos, estaba inquieta por lo ocurrido.

-No te preocupes Aloe, mi musa y yo iremos detrás de esos sinvergüenzas que te ha hecho esto.- Y me miro a mi, des de que estudio con Aloe me dice siempre que soy su musa, que le doy inspiración.

-Vámonos Camus.

-Si.- Y nos fuimos al bosque, allí nos separamos para tenderle una trampa al Equipo Plasma. Estuve luchando contra todo los entrenadores y soldados del Equipo Plasma que me encontraba, la verdad es que luchar con ellos solamente me hacían llegar hasta el cráneo. Pero aunque luchara y luchara, no se me iba de la cabeza a N. Ojala pudiera volver atrás y no haber corrido hasta que me choque con el. He intentado olvidarme de él, pero no puedo. Este es mi castigo por amar a alguien que casi ni conocía en silencio. Pensando y luchando, ya he llegado al final del bosque. He luchado con el ultimo de los soldados y no se como pueden ser tan débiles. Pero cuando me entrego el cráneo, un tipo con un traje "raro" apareció:

-Puede… no… seguramente sea coincidencia.

-Sabio Blau, esta chiquilla nos ha vencido.- Se dio la vuelta para mirarme mas de cerca. Me miraba tan fija mente, que hasta daba miedo.

-Tal vez sea la chica del palacio ancestral…

-¿Qué chica?- Pregunte, esto me da mala espina. Tengo que ir cuanto antes al castillo.

-¡Liza!

-Bueno señorita, ha sido un placer haberla conocido. Hasta siempre.- Y soltaron humo, al desvanecer, ya no estaban. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

-¿Tienes el cráneo?

-Si…

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, volvamos con Aloe. Seguro que esta muy preocupada.- Se me adelanto diciendo lo maravilloso que soy combatiendo y todas esas cosas. Aun recuerdo cuando nos conocimos, estaba saliendo del gimnasio tras ganar la medalla y me choque con el. Entonces grito que ya tenía inspiración y se fue corriendo y cuando quise retar al líder del gimnasio Porcelana, era él. Cuando me vio se puso muy contento, ¡Y ME LLAMO MUSA! Yo al principio no lo entendí, pero con todos los líderes estaban encantados conmigo, decían que era un pequeño ángel que venia ha hacer algo grande. Pero no lo entendí antes ni lo entiendo ahora. Antes de que me diera cuenta, un Pokemon que nunca había visto, tenia un cuerno en la frente, la cara infantil, tenia cuatro patas y era de color azul. Nos quedamos mirándonos y se fue. Nunca había visto un Pokemon como ese, al volver. Le explique lo del Pokemon, y me explico que en Teselia habitan el trío de las bestias, se dice que ellos salvaron Teselia de una guerra y se fueron a lugares muy remotos de este para no volver a ver los humanos mas, por el dolor que les hicieron los humanos a los Pokemon pero el líder del grupo, keldeo, les hizo ver, con ayuda de un ángel, que las personas tienen un buen corazón. Y se dice que las personas que cuida de un ángel podrán ver a Cobalion, el "líder", a Terrakion, el mas fuerte, y a Virizion, el mas elegante y delicado. Al irnos al castillo ancestral, me desvíe y me perdí. Pero entonces no me hubiera asustado por las pinturas de las paredes, cuatro Pokemon, uno intenta convencer a los otros tres de que hay humanos de buen corazón. Pero no me imagine que el ángel se pareciera a mí.

Holaaaa! Tercer capitulo terminado. Con los estudios y todo tardare más en actualizar. Pero seguiré la historia, eso seguro. ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEW!


	4. La luz de la verdad, es agria

Las despedidas son tristes, por que alo mejor ya no veré a mi maestra hasta que todo este lío se resuelva. Por que podría morir por saber la verdad.

Te odio, pero te quiero.

Capitulo 4:

La luz de la verdad, es agria.

Esto es confuso, no soy un ángel. Soy Liza, la hermana de Lucho y amiga de Cheren y Bel. Tuve miedo, mucho miedo. Estoy confusa, no sé que hacer. Todo esto supera mis límites. Llamé a Aloe, tal vez ella sepa algo sobre esto. Al llegar ella, su cara expresaba tristeza y sorpresa. Pero también mostraba que esto llegaría:

-Los lideres de gimnasios sabia tu eras el ángel de la historia…

-¿Entonces por qué no me lo dijisteis?- Dije enfadada, no me lo tenían que habérmelo ocultado. No se esa manera.

-Liza…

-¡Quiero saber la verdad! Por favor…

-Esta bien. Des de hace años. Los lideres de gimnasio estábamos al tanto de que era el Equipo Plasma, sabíamos que necesitaban, para llamar a un Pokemon legendario, la parte contraria.

-¿La parte contraria?

-Si, aun no sabemos cual será, pero no será para nada bueno.

-Ya… Eso me lo suponía.

-Por eso estábamos siempre al tanto de tus cosas, estas en peligro. Y ahora que has llamado la atención del Equipo Plasma, será más difícil esconderte.- Ahora tengo más miedo. Esto no me tiene que pasar a mí, tiene que ser una broma. Pero habla con una seguridad que tiene que ser cierto:

-¿Entonces que hacemos? ¿Dónde estudiaré? ¿Dónde viviré? Mi vida, se me va a ir como el viento del amanecer.

-Teníamos pensado en mandarte con Millo, Maíz y Zeo. O como ayudante de Camila para el gimnasio o para su trabajo de modelo. Tu eliges, donde quieras ir será donde vivirás durante una temporada.- Creo que me elegiré por Camila, ella me ayudo a cruzar el puente para mi próximo gimnasio.

-Creo que me iré con Camila, ella puede ayudarme un poco con todo esto.

-Vale, si tienes algún problema allí te mandaríamos directamente con Millo, Maíz y Zeo ¿Vale?

-Vale. Aloe, estoy asustada. ¿Qué se supone que aré durante todo este tiempo que estaré con Camila?

-Valerte por ti misma, tienes que ser fuerte y valiente. Hasta que no sepamos más del tema, no puedes volver a casa.

-Está bien, seré valiente. Gracias Aloe, por todo.

-No me las des, no ha sido nada. Pero te tengo que decir, que el ultimo líder del gimnasio de cuidad Gres, murió por intentar saber la verdad abiertamente. Por eso te tengo que decirte, que tengas cuidado, no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a él.

-Entonces… ¿Podría morir por saber la verdad?

-No lo se, es algo que no se decirte… tu solamente actúa con la cabeza y no con el corazón. Haz las cosas con sangre fría por que si te ven débil, podrían coger tu debilidad y usarlo para tener ventaja. Por favor, no me menciones, ni a tus amigos ni a tu hermano.

-Está bien, ¿Y tú? ¿Qué harás?

-No lo sé. Apoyarte a distancia. Que tengas suerte.

-Gracias Aloe. Hasta pronto

-Hasta pronto…- Y me fui, al pasar por dos salas, me dí cuenta de que no me despedí como se merecía, entonces volví, pero ya no estaba. Me dio mucha rabia de que, estuve con ella y que no me pueda despedir de ella como se merece. Espero que esto sea un mal sueño. No puede ser verdad. Todo lo que me esta pasando no tiene que ser real. Primero veo a N, el sabio me hablaba muy raro, la investigación del castillo y el descubrimiento que he visto vivido hoy. Pero solamente me parece un sueño. Sueños… Me hacen imaginar un mundo mejor. Lucho siempre dice de que viva en la realidad en vez que en una fantasía, pero no puedo. Me hace liberarme de todo lo malo que hay en este mundo, es mi mundo perfecto. Pero parece que no me entiende nadie, solamente N Armonía, solamente fue poco rato, pero parecía, parecía que lo conocía des de hace demasiados años. Y no pude despedirme como hubiera querido. Ahora, si quiero saber, donde podría estar, si es él de verdad, el chico de ciudad Terracota. Tengo que saberlo. Tengo que saber la verdad, pero en el lado más oscuro de mi corazón. Sabe que las despedidas son tristes, duelen. Las despedidas son tristes, por que alo mejor ya no veré a mi maestra hasta que todo este lío se resuelva. Por que podría morir por saber la verdad. La verdad, de quien soy.

Hola! Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo. Ya que ha sido cortó. Los siento. Pero he puesto esfuerzo ya que tercero de la ESO es difícil. (Quien no sápiga que es la ESO, que me mandé un mensaje preguntándomelo) Espero vuestro comentarios con criticas y si os ha gustado el capitulo.


	5. Una nueva vida

Cheren y Bel seguramente estarán con él ayudándolo y cuidándolo. No se cuanto ha pasado des de que me fui, me parece una eternidad.

Te odio, pero te quiero

Capitulo 5:

Una nueva vida

Al despertar, miré el reloj. Las 7:00 A.M. pensé lo de ayer, ¿Es un mal sueño? No lo se, llamé a Aloe para estar segura, no contesto. Numero no existente. Salí de mi habitación, busque a Lucho por todas partes y no estaba. Al bajar las escaleras, escuche mucho ruido:

-¡NO PIENSO DECIR DONDE ESTA MI HERMANA!

-Si no lo dices, estarás en un gran problema con el Equipo Plasma.- ¿Plasma? ¿Me están buscando por lo que me contó ayer Aloe? Estuve escuchando un rato más la conversación. Mientras la escuchaba, escuchaba a mi hermano gritar de dolor. Me fui en silencio a mi habitación. Pero la puerta izo más ruido de lo que debería haber hecho, escuche pasos que venían hacia aquí. Me encontré a Zoroark con las cosas ya hechas, a punto de salir de aquí pitando y se transformo en un Pokemon de tipo volador y a su lado estaba Swanna, me asuste cuando intentaron abrir la puerta. Zoroark cogió mis cosas y Swanna me cogió a mí para empezar a volar. Ya estábamos un poco lejos cuando los soldados del Equipo Plasma entro en mi habitación. Des de ese momento, ya no era la misma persona, era una persona solitaria, una persona sin nombre. Al cabo de unas pocas horas, aterrizamos en Ciudad Mayólica y Camila me estaba esperando:

-Me alegro de volver a verte, Touko.

-Camila, me llamo Liza. ¿Por qué me llamas Touko?

-Para proteger tu identidad, te he puesto un nombre distinto para que a sin sea más fácil tenerte a salvo.

-Camila, me tengo que ir de nuevo a mi casa, mi hermano… Me estaba protegiendo… Y… No se que le ha pasado. Está mal herido. Tengo que volver y curarlo.

-Liza, no puedes volver y…

-¡ES MI HERMANO!- Grité, se arrodille y empecé a llorar. Aunque me haya hecho la vida imposible, aunque no haya dejado tiempo para estar con N Armonía. El me protegió de muchas cosas, me cuido mucho. Y tengo que estar con él. (Nota de la escritora: no os pongáis a escribir algo asin, imaginarlo y escuchar una canción triste, me he puesto a llorar).

-Lo siento Liza, pero no puedes volver. Ya no eres Liza, ahora eres una fugitiva del Equipo Plasma. Pero aquí podrás hacer una nueva vida, te lo prometo.

-Yo no quiero una nueva vida, quiero ser yo y solamente yo. No quiero mentir.

-Ya lo se, pero tendrás que quedarte aquí, lo siento.

-Si ya sé que no es culpa tuya, nunca debí ver a Keldeo…

-En realidad, ya sabíamos, des de un principio, que tu eras el ángel.

-¿Qué?

-Veras, hace unos años, Maíz, uno de los actuales líderes del gimnasio de ciudad Gres, te vio en una biblioteca hablando con un peli-verde. No sabemos quien es, pero lo averiguaremos. No te preocupes. Des de ese momento, sabíamos que serias aquel ángel del castillo ancestral. Sufriste por culpa de los humanos, al igual que el trío de las tres bestias. Y has podido ver que no todo es de color negro. Tiene sus cosas buenas y malas, por eso tienes que ayudar. Eres como la porta voz de la unión de Pokemon y humanos.- Asentí con la cabeza, creo que esto era lo que me decía ayer Aloe, por eso se sorprendió ayer aquel hombre del Equipo Plasma, ahora lo veo más claro, si quiero seguir con un mundo con Pokemon, tengo que ser fuerte y valiente para mi futuro escrito.

Unas semanas después:

He hecho trabajos para Camila en el gimnasio y en su trabajo de modelo, también la he sustituido cuando lo necesitaba. Pero cada vez que pregunto sobre mi hermano me dice: Touko, tu eres hija única. Entonces vuelvo a mi papel de Touko, la ayudante y ha veces suplente de Camila en el gimnasio. Pero imagino siempre de que este bien, Cheren y Bel seguramente estarán con él ayudándolo y cuidándolo. No se cuanto ha pasado des de que me fui, me parece una eternidad. Estaba volviendo de ver a los chicos de las obras que hay fuera de ciudad Mayólica, cuando vi a un soldado del Equipo Plasma asustando a un ciudadano. Pensé en ir a ayudarlo, pero luego me acordé el por que estaba aquí ocultada y el esfuerzo que izo Lucho para que no me pillaran. Cuando se fue, me fui corriendo donde trabaja Camila como modelo. Al llegar, me dijeron que había vuelto al gimnasio. Al volver, no me lo podía creer, frente al gimnasio estaba N Armonía, de pie, con una sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado.

Hola, siento mucho el retraso. Entre los exámenes y todo pues casi no puedo escribir la historia. Hasta pronto y para el final de la historia, os pondré la verdadera historia del capitulo 1. ¡Seguid comentando!


	6. La huída

Encontrar a la persona que no deseas ver, es la primera en aparecer.

Te odio, pero te quiero

Capitulo 6:

La huída

-Cuanto tiempo ¿no Liza?- No me lo puedo creer, ¿Él estaba siendo amable? ¡Él me abandono! Será mejor que haga como si no fuera Liza y sea Touko.

-Te estarás confundiendo con otra persona, yo soy Touko. No conozco a ninguna Liza.- Mentí lo mejor que pude, pero el maldito de N Armonía, (Nota mía: Por no decir otra cosa) se me acerco más, tan cerca, que pude ver mucho mejor esos ojos verdes esmeralda que me encanto hace años.

-A mi no me engañas, eres tu Liza. ¿Has estado aquí escondida todo este tiempo des de que nos vimos?

-¿Cómo…?

-Shhh, calla, no hables. Solamente sígueme.- Y fuimos los dos a la noria, yo iba delante, seguramente que no se fía de mí. Cuando le miro a la cara, es como si se parada el tiempo. Me recuerda a aquella vez que lo vi, con aquella sonrisa juguetona, los ojos fascinados, su pelo en una cola de caballo… No, él no es, él ya no esta. Él es otra persona, no es él. Pero hay una parte de mi que quiere que sea él, decirle lo que siento, mi problema, mi vida, mi miedo… ¿Por qué mi vida tiene que ser tan complicada? Dios, parece una película o algo parecido. Al montarnos en la noria, noté que nos espiaban, me dio mala espina. Y cuando iba a mirar por la ventana me hablo:

-Me gustan las vistas que hay aquí…

-Si, son preciosas…

-Liza, ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? Yo no se que te he hecho y…

-No es asunto tuyo, además que no te conozco ni se tu nombre.

-Me llamo N

-¿Quieres un premio por eso?

-Por Dios Liza, deja de ser antipática.

-Será por que hombres como tú que no sabes nada de él intentan ser los más amables del mundo y en verdad son escoria.

-Yo no soy así…

-Todo el mundo lo es…- Y mire por mi ventana, él se quedo de piedra cuando me escucho. Es la verdad, todo el mundo te da una acuchillada en la espalda tarde o temprano. Eso lo aprendí des de pequeña.

-Liza, quiero ser sincero contigo. Esto en realidad, es como una trampa.

-¿Qué?- Entonces noté un pinchazo en el brazo, vi liquido rojo en la chiringuilla. Era mi sangre, intenté escapar pero no pude, él era más fuerte que yo.

-Lo siento Liza, pero la necesito.

-¿Quién eres en realidad?

-Me llamo N, y soy el Rey del Equipo Plasma.

-Eres de los malos… Sabia que no podía subir aquí, entonces, ¿Nos estaban espiando?

-Si, tranquila, luego te dejaremos en paz.

-Si ahora no me dejas en paz, ¿Cómo quieres que este tranquila? Dios mío, parece que no entiendes que sí no me dejas en paz ahora, nunca lo estaré.- Vi que casi estábamos en tierra, cogí la chiringuilla, abrí la puerta y salté. Miré un momento arriba, él estaba mirándome con cara de disculpa. Y cuando huía, escuché su voz:

-Liza, te encontraremos en cualquier lugar en el que estés. Nos volveremos a ver pronto.- Entonces me giré, le enseñe el dedo corazón y me fui corriendo tan rápido como pude. ¿Donde voy? Al gimnasio ya no podía ir, tenia que estar escondida. ¿Pero donde? Llame primero a Camila para despedirme, ella tenia que hacer todo el papeleo y llamar a Zeo, a Maíz y a Milo. Me dijo que me llamaría cuando lo tuviera todo preparado y que de momento que me escondiera. Entonces pensé en algún lugar para esconderme, de pronto de acordé de la cueva que esta al salir de ciudad Fayenza, como conecta con la cuidad Loza, si me llama para que me fuera solamente tendría que pedir a Gerania que me llevara con alguna mercancía para cuidad Gres. Al entrar en Ciudad Fayenza, vi que Yakón estaba corriendo hacia los Almacenes Frigoríficos, entonces, corrí tras él para saber que pasaba. Al verme me saludo y me contó lo que ocurría, el Equipo Plasma estaba haciendo de las suyas de nuevo y que los estaba buscando. Y me ofrecí voluntaria para buscarlos y encerrarlos, no se como se me ocurrió hacerlo. Me estaba escapando de ellos y me meto en este asunto. Los que trabajaban allí, nos dijeron que habían entrado unas personas con ropas muy raras en alguno de los Almacenes Frigoríficos y decidimos que seria mejor separarse para cubrir más terreno para que tengan menos posibilidades para escapar. Yo fui al ultimo mientras él iba al de antes de mí, al entrar, hacía frío. Normal en un frigorífico ¿no? Mientras avanzaba, iba viendo a trabajadores que, mientras trabajaban, me pedían un combate Pokemon. Pensé que puede que ellos sean del equipo Plasma y lo estén haciendo para que yo no llegara a su escondite. Pero son tontos, si hay muchos trabajadores retándome seria por que estaban allí, y es que veía mucho sus trajes. También pensé en lo que dijo N, si solo querían mi sangre, entonces por que tengo que huir, no sé, tal vez sea por que no quiero que a los Pokemon les pase nada malo. Cada vez estaba más cerca del Equipo Plasma, lo notaba. Vi lo que podía ser un escondite perfecto y me adentre en él. Al entrar, descubrí al Equipo Plasma que estaban rodeando a algo, o ha alguien. Sintieron mi presencia y se giraron todos para verme. En el centro de todos los soldados que había, estaba uno de los siete sabios, sonriendo, como si me estuviera esperando durante todo este tiempo:

-Sabio Menek, nos ha descubierto. ¿Qué hacemos?

-Nada – Contesto el sabio – Esta joven, es la clave para nuestro logro. La joya que nos conducirá a la victoria.

-Pues eso no será así. Quedáis arrestados todos por robar Pokemon a la gente.

-Eso no estábamos haciendo – Respondió un soldado – Estábamos liberando a los Pokemon de los codiciosos corazones de los humanos.

-Eso no es una escusa para que le quitéis los Pokemon a las personas. Ellos son felices a nuestro lado y viceversa, la amistad de un Pokemon y un humano es más fuerte que el amor.

-¿El amor? Que raro, en las escrituras ponía que la elegida seria alguien que valoré el amor por encima de todo. Creo que nos hemos equivocado. – De pronto, apareció Yakón, por su cara parecía que había escuchado la conversación. Pero me daba igual, me volví más fría después de lo que sucedió hace años. Y sin sentimiento. Ahora todo esta bien, ¿O no?

-Muy bien, ya te he encontrado Equipo Plasma y…

-Habla en plural Yakón, los has encontrado gracias a mí.

-Es verdad, perdona. Como decía, te hemos encontrado Equipo Plasma, y devolveréis todos los Pokemon robados a sus dueños. Y os venís conmigo.

-Faltaría más, vamos a liberar a los Pokemon cuando salgamos de los Almacenes Frigoríficos. Ahora vamos a salir todos de forma pacifica para que no haya disturbios entre nosotros.

-Pues ya estáis tardando en salir, a fuera todo el mundo. – Yakón salió primero, y yo saldría la última, Menek fue el último miembro del Equipo Plasma en salir del Almacén. Y solamente dijo una cosa:

-Tú piensas que el amor no vale, pero tu corazón aun tiene esperanza para amar como siempre ha querido. Por eso eres la elegida.

-No sabes nada de mí para decir esas cursiladas.

-Tal vez no, pero yo sé, que en tu mirada hay una luz brillante que parece esperanza. – Y entonces me sorprendí a mi misma, tal vez sea verdad pero no la quiero admitir. Al salir, vi como todos los Pokemon fueron liberados y volvían a sus casas, a su hogar. Y me pregunto a mi misma, ¿Cuándo volveré yo? ¿Volveré a ver a Cheren y a Bel? ¿Lucho me volverá hacer sus bromas? ¿Estarán todos bien aunque la causa de su dolor soy yo? Me entraron ganas de llorar, pero no podía, delante del enemigo no. No tengo que mostrar mis debilidades para luego hacer daño a las personas que quiero. Cuando Yakón se lo llevaba, me fui por otro camino por si le tendía una emboscada que yo estuviera cerca para ayudar. Pero al llegar cerca de la puerta del gimnasio, vi a Ghechis con otros soldados del Equipo Plasma. Querían de vuelta a sus compañeros, viva el compañerismo. Y lo consiguieron, pero antes de irse miro por donde yo estaba. Me pareció que sabia donde estaba, seguramente por el ruido que hice. Pero antes de que se marchara escuche:

-Y dime, ¿no sabrás por casualidad por donde se ha ido tu amiguita?

-Pues no, seguramente habrá vuelto ha dar marcha atrás y se ha haya ido al desierto para esconderse de ti.

-Pues de mí no se tendría que esconder, de tendría que esconder de su amor prohibido. -¿Qué quería decir todo eso? ¿Mi amor prohibido? No entiendo ni una palabra, pero bueno. Cuando vi que se iban me dirigí hacía el bosque para esconderme.

¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! Ya sé que hace tiempo que no me pongo ha escribir la historia. Pero ahora, con el verano ya aquí pues puedo escribir más seguido. (Si tengo imaginación claro).


	7. Un reencuentro inesperado y secreto

Lo primero que hice al verle, fue esconderme. Ya que no puedo ser vista, pero tengo tantas ganas de abrazarle, que seria como encontrar mi hogar.

Te odio, pero te quiero

Capitulo 7:

Un reencuentro inesperado y secreto.

A la entrada de la Cueva Loza, pensé en todo lo que me estaba pasando. El estar lejos de mi familia, de mis amigos, y bien lejos del "Rey" N, idiota. Y pienso, que esto no es verdad. La verdad, ¿Qué posibilidades de que todo esto me este pasando a mí? Ninguna. Tiene que ser un sueño o una broma, una broma más probable. Me adentré lo más que pude de la cueva, pero no pude ir muy lejos, no se ve nada de nada. Me acordé de que alo mejor algún Pokemon podría tener el movimiento Destello aprendido. Y me acordé del huevo reciente que le eclosiono a Camila. Me dijo que se lo cuidará hasta que sea más grande para poder tenerlo en los combates Pokemon. Eevee era un Pokemon adorable, y como no era mío pues podía tener 7 Pokeball. Le enseñé Destello y lo utilizo a la perfección. Al ir por la cueva a mi ritmo, estuve pensando mucho, seguramente sea una cosa que ahora haga mucho. Me pude imaginar mi vida sin este royo del Equipo Plasma y todas estas cosas. Imaginar… ¡AAAAARRRRRGGGG! Lo único que he hecho en toda mi vida ha sido imaginar una vida distinta a la que tengo, estoy harta de llorar por las noches por un mundo que sé que no podrá ser, y por la mañana despertarme y levantarme como si nada haya pasado. Imaginación… El imaginar mi príncipe azul que vendría hizo que N Armonía viniera a mí de algún modo. De pronto, escuché un gruñido en lo alto de la cueva, al subir las escaleras, al final un anciano de paro en medio de todo el alboroto diciendo:

-No puedes pasar aquí ahora, el "Líder" está mirando los sentimientos de humanos y Pokemon.

-¿Qué líder y que leches está diciendo? Yo quiero saber que pasa arriba ya que he oído un ruido que proviene de allí arriba, ahora si me dejas pasar, lo podré ver con mis propios ojos. – Y en ese momento el anciano me dejo pasar, un poco enfadado pero pude subir. Al subir, pude ver como luchaban, un Pokemon que solamente vi en los cuentos, Cobalion, y el entrenador con quien estaba luchando era ¿¡Lucho!? No puede ser, ¿Es él de verdad? Lo primero que hice al verle, fue esconderme. Ya que no puedo ser vista, pero tengo tantas ganas de abrazarle, que seria como encontrar mi hogar. Recordé todos los momentos buenos que tuvimos juntos y me daba mucha rabia no poder ir a estar con él. Me escondí en un lugar cercano de la batalla, escuchaba como mi hermano decía las órdenes y los gruñidos de los Pokemon. Estaba feliz de poder escucharle de nuevo, hacía tanto que no lo veía, que lo único que quería era llorar. De pronto escuché un grito de alegría, sabia de que era, había atrapado a Cobalion. El anciano se le acerco y le dijo:

-Veo que tú fuerza y tu amistad con tus Pokemon ha hecho que Cobalion quiera ir contigo. Él ya entiende que el mundo ya ha cambiado para mejor y seguramente Virizion y Terrakion quieran retar a otras personas con un simple parecido como tú y Cobalion. – Y en ese momento se fue, Lucho sacó de su Pokeball a Cobalion para que fuera con él hasta la salida. Me quedé mirando como se iba mi hermano y su nuevo Pokemon, cuando estaban en las escaleras, me sonó el teléfono, era Camila. Me escondí rápidamente para cogerlo, lo primero que escuché fue la voz de ella:

-Liza, buenas noticias, ya está todo arreglado, ya puedes dirigirte a Ciudad Loza que Gerania ya lo tiene listo para llevarte a Ciudad Gres al gimnasio de Millo, Maíz y Zeo.

-Si Camila, creo que me voy a entretener un poco antes de ir.

-¿Con quien te has encontrado? ¿Con Lucho?

-Mas o menos…

-Liza, vete antes de que te vea que si no…

-¿Liza? – Me aparté el teléfono, sorprendida, no escuche lo que me decía Camila des de el otro lado del teléfono. Me levante, me acerqué el teléfono al oído y dije:

-Camila, luego hablamos.

-Espera, Liza… - Fue lo ultimo que escuché viniendo de Camila. Apagué el teléfono para que no llamara de nuevo e interrumpiera ese momento. Estaba frente a él, mirándole, se le veía mejor que la última vez que le vi, normal, lo estaban pegando por mi culpa. Si yo no estuviera ahora mismo, si no existiera… Seguramente las cosas hubieran ocurrido de diferente manera, no sé como, pero todos no estarían así por mí. Di un paso hacía atrás, pero había una roca y resbalé, me arrago la mano, me atrajo hacía él y me abrazo. Al abrazarme, no sé como, empecé a llorar, lloré durante mucho rato, él solo me acariciaba el pelo diciendo cosas para que me tranquilizará. Cuando me calme, me contó todo lo que paso en casa el día en que me fui, como Cheren y Bel le cuidaron y de cómo me buscaron. Yo por mi parte tuve que decir todo lo que me paso estas últimas horas, tanto en ciudad Mayólica como en ciudad Fayenza, él se sorprendió mucho al saber que el Rey del Equipo Plasma podría ser el N Armonía que conocí hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Después de un incomodo silencio entre los dos, él se puso ha hablar:

-¿Y piensas seguir huyendo de esa gentuza?

-Sí. Lucho, si quiero tenerte a salvo será mejor que no nos veamos durante un tiempo, hasta que esto terminé, por que tengo miedo de que te pueda pasar como la ultima vez que intentaste protegerme.

-Liza… Sé que no he sido el mejor hermano del mundo, pero te quiero mucho. Y si de esa manera tú también puedes estar a salvo, entonces no me queda más opción de quedarme al margen de ti. Sé que es duro, pero lo superaremos, además, tengo a Cobalion en mi equipo y estaré bien. Pero me preocupas mucho Liza. Si dices que ese tal N del Equipo Plasma puede ser el mismo N Armonía que conociste en la biblioteca, entonces te deseo mucha suerte para que no lo vuelvas a ver.

-Gracias Lucho, espero que Cheren, Bel y tú no os pase nada malo durante todo este tiempo por mi culpa, ojala no fuera ese ángel… Me da rabia lo que voy ha hacer pero nos tenemos que despedir ya que Gerania estará preocupada por no estar ya en el aeropuerto.

-¿Y donde iras ahora?

-A… Mejor no te lo digo, no quiero que el Equipo Plasta tenga una maquina de detector de mentiras y si lo supieras te obligarían a decírtelo y no quiero que te hagan más daño…

-Ya estas de nuevo imaginando cosas raras, nunca cambiaras Liza. Entonces nos vemos.

-Nos vemos… - Abracé muy fuerte a Lucho y me fui a ciudad Loza.

…

Al llegar a ciudad Loza, me fui directa al gimnasio de la cuidad para ver a Gerania para ver si me podía llevar a cuidad Gres, pero no me podía quitar la idea de que haya visto a mi hermano de nuevo y que en la cueva Electrorroca casi me pillan los hombres de negro de N. Escuché de él de que le gustaba ese sitio por que todo funciona por una fórmula matemática y cosas más raras. Cuando me vio Gerania me hecho la bronca por que tardé mucho en llegar y estaba preocupada. Llamo a Camila para decir que ya partíamos y nos fuimos a un avión para que yo pudiera ir a ciudad Gres, como no podía ser vista, me vestí con el uniforme de los trabajadores del aeropuerto y me puse con la mercancía para que por la cabina del piloto no me vieran, espías voladores. En medio del aire, pensé en lo que me vendría ahora, cerré los ojos y me puse a soñar en el momento en el que yo creía que estaba en el cielo.

¡Hola! Seguramente no os lo creáis pero lo acabo de hacer todo el capitulo ahora, bueno por la noche, por que seguramente que cuando mis lectores fans de mi historia lo lea sea ya de día. Feliz verano a todos, y mis lectores que me han enviado un comentario sobre mi historia gracias por comentar. Y dicho esto. ¡COMENTAD!


End file.
